1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment assembly, and more particularly to an adjustment assembly for a bicycle seat so that the user is able to adjust seat angle relative to the seat post according to the road conditions to have a comfortable ride with the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a bicycle seat normally is divided into two categories, one with two bars extending from a bottom of the seat to be movably attached to a seat post and the other one being provided with an extension formed on the bottom face of the seat to be movable relative to the seat post. Both seat categories are able to be adjusted according to the rider's requirements. However, the seat adjustment device is so configured that the rider can only adjust the seat angle within a limited scope, which often can not provide a comfortable ride to the rider due to the variety of road conditions.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved adjustment assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.